Fate is a fickle mistress
by Dark Angel Of Wind
Summary: case closed and death note crossover summery inside
1. guilty

******Fate is a Fickle Mistress**

**by Dark Angel of Wind**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Death Note or Case Closed**

**Claimers:**

**Summary: Jimmy's parents and Rachel die in a unfortunate accident. Jimmy is left with an abusive Richard and a broken spirit of no leads of the Men in Black. he is stuck as Conan as he takes over Richard's P.I. work and is slowly closing into himself...until a famous detective named L wants Richards help in a Case that is.**

**DA-another lil story that I daydreamed up while I was bored on a slow day at work. enjoy and have fun and don't forget to review. also I have not read all of Case Closed, have only gotten up to vol 18 so far. so please tell me if I did something wrong ok? **

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

"talking"

_**'thinking'**_

_"whispering"_

**#**

-PUNCH-

"what did I tell ya 'bout leavin' the house ya brat?!"

Conan hissed as he took the punch to his chest followed by the usual kick on top of his head to make him fall down

**_'next the stompings'_**

he gasped in pain as Richard Moore stomped his foot on Conan's back repeatedly until he grew tired and merely grinded the sole of his shoe into Conan's dirty blue jacket

_**'next the yellings, hurry it up tonight old man. I need to finish that case if we both want to continue to live here'**_

"Next time I hear from the neighbors that they saw ya I'm gonna give you such a beating that this will seem like hugs and kisses! now get your ungrateful little ass to your room! and I mean **_YOUR _**room this time brat!"

Conan waited patiently on the floor until he heard the door slam and lock.

He sighed and slowly got up wincing as he limped over to the kitchen.

he looked about lazily in the empty fridge for something to settle his stomach before he went back to his laptop in his _room._

finding nothing he closed the fridge and rummaged around the cubard until he found a pack of saltine crackers. it was better then nothing so he took it under his arm, careful not to crush them, and limped up the stairs to his room.

well actually his room was the living room downstairs, he slept on the couch, but he did his work in Rachel's room as Richard didn't want it touched and wouldn't notice that he had hidden his laptop and equipment underneath her bed.

**_'.....Rachel' _**he chocked on a sob as he looked at the door before picking the lock to get in.

The room was dark as he fiddled for the switch. With the light on he looked around the room before going for his case files and laptop underneath her bed.

he pinched his cheeks and slapped his face

**_'come on Conan, stay awake. if you don't finish this case by tomorrow and submit it to the buyers then they'll go to someone else and you won't be able to pay for this month's rent...and you can't fall asleep here again, Richard will check and you definitely don't want to go to the hospital again. way too many questions'_**

he sighed as he cleaned his glasses before starting the laptop and getting to work on the Anderson Homicide Case.

his thoughts turned to his parents and Rachel again

**_'....I..never got to tell her'_**

!!!FLASHBACK!!!

_it was three years ago. Jimmy's parent's were coming back after he had told him that he wanted to tell Rachel and wanted their support. _

_They were ecstatic and told them that they would come on the first flight and would be disguised as Conan's parent's like they did last time._

_Jimmy told Rachel and Richard that his parents were coming and they went to the airport together, Rachel happily chatting about how happy and excited he must be to see his mommy and daddy, Richard asking if they were gonna pay them for babysitting him...it all seemed so normal_

_it all went to hell._

_as they stood at the pick-up gate a plane that was malfunctioning nose dived into the gate, crushing several people before skidding to a stop. Jimmy was pushed under a flight of stairs that managed to fall on each other making an arch above him, saving him save for a few bruises and scratches._

_Most of the people on the plane had died from being jostled to the point where their necks had snapped or being crushed by broken parts of the plane or random luggage._

_Jimmy looked at the wreck, the plane bent and in partial flames, the area around him broken and shattering as the ceiling fell from being hit by the plane._

_people were dying, people were dead. _

_he looked at all of this with wide eyes, horrified until he turned his attention to where his companions and family were in all of this._

_he found Rachel's body crushed underneath some debris and a unconscious Richard._

_Jimmy's mind shut down as he stared at Rachels body...cold...not breathing....dead...and judging from her position...it was likely her that pushed him to safety..._

_'me....its...its all because of me....my fault....its all my fault....she didn't have to come with me...but I had asked her to anyway...my fault'_

_it wasn't until later when the ambulances and fire department came did he relize he hadn't moved from his spot and a doctor asking him several questions. mentioned something about shock and where his family was._

_he didn't care. he had over heard from the people that checked the plane for survivors that his parents were among the ones that had died._

_his mom and dad and Rachel...what reason did he have to get out of his trance like state? they were the only reason he had looked for a cure now why would he want one? why should he care?_

_it was a couple of weeks after that and he was taken to a close by hospital so they could watch his catatonic state while searching for his relatives from his appearance with the computers._

_he had to be fed with an IV because he wouldn't even take his meals._

_he wasn't sure how long he was there before the day Richard came for him, __he apparently was searching for him in other hospitals because he was listed under a John Doe._

_and when he came to Jimmy's room he took a long teary look at the small boy before embracing him in a tight hug, crying his eyes out for him to wake up._

_"please Conan! wake up! I know your scared and sad taht your mom and dad are gone...and seeing all those people die in front of your eyes is nothing a small boy should see. and you probably saw that Rachel was dead too...but I'm here...and I want you to be with me...please...we're...we are all we have left. I have you. and you have me...and I swear to you Conan that when you wake up, I'll be a changed man. I won't hit you anymore and I won't keep telling you you're in the way, hell I'll bring you along WITH me to the cases if you want..I've seen how much you like helping me with them. and your a smart kid, I'll take you under my wing...so please...Conan"_

_although Jimmy's eyes didn't show anything, inside Jimmy was thinking on all Richard had said._

_he was no longer Jimmy Kudo..his parents and Rachel's death had confirmed the notion in his head that without they're being his motivation he never wanted to even go look for those stupid Men in Black for the antidote. he would now be glasses wearing child Conan Edogawa, he would no longer look down on the kids that tried to play with him, and he would no longer make snide remarks about Richard. after all he was right.._

_"C-Conan?" Richard pulled him out of the embrace for feeling something wet on his shirt_

_they were all they had_

_"....Mr. Moore, where am I?"_

_with that Conan and Richard lived as they always did, but better. and for a while it was nice. they helped each other lick their wounds._

_but after 'Conan's 7th birthday, Jimmy's 17th, Richard started taking up drinking again despite Conan's arguments about it._

_Richard began to blame Rachel's death on Conan and would beat him relentlessly until he got tired and told him to leave him alone._

_his room was turned into a storage place for all of Rachel's extra stuff leaving him to sleep on the couch._

_Conan didn't mind, didn't argue. because in the back of his mind he figured he deserved it._

_unfortunately Richard also stopped going to work so it was up to Conan to secretly go under a secret name as a "shut in laptop" detective to get Richard's cases forwarded to him so that their bills wouldn't suffer._

_He stopped playing with the friends that didn't understand him and stopped going to a school that taught him what he already knew._

_when he had the time he took college classes online and anything he needed wheiter it be clothes, books, or food he could easily have it sent to the house when Richard wasn't home._

_lately the beatings had gotten worse though, and it was starting to affect his sleep from working late into the night on certain cases. _

_but he wouldn't report Richard._

_he was all he had left after all._

!!!END FLASHBACK!!!

Conan woke with a start and sat up real fast making the case files scatter around him.

he looked at his watch and cursed.

he had fallen asleep again and the case still wasn't cracked. he had about 2 hours before the deadline the client had given him and in that same 2 hours Richard would be up and checking up on him before going out to do who knows what to get money for his booze

he quickly went through the data and what felt like 3 hours he had found who the murder was and had sent the evidence.

he let out a releived breath as he looked at his watch and then cursed again.

in less then a few seconds Richard would be awake and coming to check on him and Rachel's room.

he braced himself for the impending beatings as he heard the door open and close.

he was confused as he heard him walking softly for once past the room and after a period of silence close and lock another door.

Conan waited a few seconds after hiding his things before carefully checking the house.

Richard had left before checking anything or yelling at him...this was very unusual.

a peice of paper caught his eye and he picked it up and read a sloppy Richard's handwriting:

_"Conan,_

_I know what a dick I've been. and after promising that I would change too...I'm sorry for all the shit I've said and done. none of it was your fault you got that? I'm going to go get help. I'll be back so wait for me ok? you can stay at that doctors place until I come get you. but stay where you are so when I come back you can see how much I changed ok?"_

_Richard_

Conan threw away the letter and started back up the stairs to get his stuff out again.

he stopped half-way up the stairs shaking as tears spilled out.

"why?...you-you said we would always stay together! I-I don't think I can stay SANE by myself! Richard you moron...the Doctor died 2 years ago from old age and you know it...."

he wiped his tears on his sleeve as he heard the door bell.

"h-hello? Richard Moore's Detective services"

a greying old man with a kind face in a black suite looked down at him with a smile, holding a hat in his hand, tiny glasses on his face.

"hello young man, I am looking for Mr. Moore?"

#

DA-alright brownie points for those who guess who the man is! reviews please!


	2. hiding

******Fate is a Fickle Mistress**

**by Dark Angel of Wind**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Death Note or Case Closed**

**Summary: Jimmy's parents and Rachel die in a unfortunate accident. Jimmy is left with an abusive Richard and a broken spirit of no leads of the Men in Black. he is stuck as Conan as he takes over Richard's P.I. work and is slowly closing into himself...until a famous detective named L wants Richards help in a Case that is.**

**DA-another lil story that I daydreamed up while I was bored on a slow day at work. enjoy and have fun and don't forget to review. also I have not read all of Case Closed, have only gotten up to vol 18 so far. so please tell me if I did something wrong ok? **

**#**

Conan stood still for a minute as he took in the man.

his suite was clearly tailored and custom made, English by the look of it. his kind old face held secrets behind that smile, he could tell he had used that smile dozens of times.

he smiled his innocent child smile.

"I'm sorry but left for a case and told me he would be gone for several days. do you wanna leave a message for him? he might call tonight to check up on me or big sis!"

the old man frowned but then smiled again before leaning down to him, "oh? well then could you please give him this letter? it is for a temporary partnership to help my benefactor on a case"

Conan blinked before taking the letter and looked up at it into the light seeing nothing inside but a tiny square.

"ah ah ah young man, that is for Detective Moore's eyes only." the man chided

"oh! right," conan laughed nervously, "well I'll be sure to give it to him the next time he comes in mister!"

the man nodded, "I shall be back in a day or two to see if he has come back as this is a very important case and need a immediate response, I hope that will be alright?"

"sure thing, I bet he's already solved the case he's working on right now!" Conan chirped.

the man laughed, "I bet he has" he ruffled conan's hair and pulled his hand back and looked at him.

Conan tried not to wince at the pain. he had touched a particularly large bump that he had managed to hide under his hair.

"wha-what?" conan didn't like the look he was giving him.

"my boy, where did you get that bump? have you seen a doctor?"

Conan laughed again, "oh that! I was playing underneath Mr. Moore's desk and hit my head! big sis fixed me up real good and then gave me an ice cream!"

"I see, well you should be more careful lad. I'll take my leave now, be sure to give that to the detective now."

"I will!" Conan waved goodbye as he watched the man walk over to a black limo and stepped into the drivers seat.

_wait, he was a chauffeur?_

he tried to peer into the windows using the zoom option on his glasses but they were tinted and he could only make out a silhouetted figure talking to the chauffeur.

he shrugged before closing the door and limping up the stairs into Rachels room.

he had cases to solve.

#

it was after midnight when Conan remembered the letter that man had given him, he found it were he had left it and opened it with a letter knife.

he looked inside and couldn't find anything, not even the little square he had seen earlier.

he sighed and began to toss it aside until he caught the scent of something...tart.

he put the letter close to his face and inhaled a lemony scent.

he looked at the letter in a more curious manner and he placed it close to the lamp to get a better look. there the little square was, at the bottom corner.

He put his hand inside the letter and felt around to find nothing inside again. a idea hit him and he carefully cut and unfolded the letter and saw a very faint colored square in the bottom most corner. he held the paper up to the lamp again and gasped as he saw the square become more pronounced. it wasn't a square at all, just a shape that resembled a square but it still wasn't enough, so he took the shade off the lamp and held the letter even closer.

the shape was now more visible as the outline of a shape with line through it. Conan quickly got out a separate piece of paper and copied the shape and the line.

_hmmm now what could this mean? maybe numbers?_

he began to write down numbers to try and recreate the pattern and got nothing.

_GR! ok then. think conan think! look at the outline of the shape, it has a bit of a curve here..and a groove here...and the line is right in the middle...wait a second. I GOT IT!_

he wrote down letter combinations and finally came upon a match, I M L. the I was in the middle of a M and the L was almost covered but it was the only way it matched.

_I M L....wonder what this could be, maybe their's more on the envolope._

he looked all over the envelope and noticed taht the return adress was really short. only one line.

_Commadash 163 Url Ave? that doesn't sound really....of course! its not a real adress! its a email adress!_

Conan turned on his laptop and typed the address in and up popped a private chat room.

_a chat room huh?...ok then very strange. but I've come this far._

he clicked on the accept button to let him him but was immediatly sent to a password verification.

_password?! wow whoever that man was was pretty good at puzzles...maybe the letters I found?_

as soon as he clicked confirm he was let into the chat room

_YES!...now what?_

a message popped up on the screen

**Private:Detective Moore I presume?**

Conan Gulped. what had he just done? he had told the man that Richard would be gone for several days

**Private:I was told that it would not be possible to reach you, I assume you are now free?**

_I guess I should respond otherwise I could give myself away_

**M: I am still abroad, but my daughter drove quite a bit to give me this letter. quite the fun little puzzle**

**Private:merly a test, but I am glad that you found it enjoyable.**

_A test? for what?_

**Private:While being closer would be more efficient is is possible for you to help with the case with the use of emails and image attachments.**

**M:thats right, my daughter says you want my help in a case?**

**Private:yes. it pertains to a vicious serial criminal on the loose in Kyoto Japan. and I need help. and after seeing your records I decided to ask you for assistance.**

_another case huh?....well the bills will be payed with the last one and the groceries will be taken care of. I would normally take this time to rest...but a serial killer..and so close to where I am now I shudder to think of the consequences of my not being involved._

**_Private:all of my resources and findings will be shared of course, and we shall talk through this same chatroom. although I will change the password from time to time._**

**M:..alright, I'll help. can I ask who I'm working with though?**

**Private:I, am L.**

With that L had logged off and the chat room dissolved.

Conan shook with excitement. L. _The _L. wanting to work with _him_. L was the modern Sherlock Holmes of their time, it was every detective's dream to work with L.

His excitement went away as he realized that it wasn't him that L wanted to work with though. it was Richard. always hiding behind Richard, just because of his appearance.

_the world is stupid. they just people from their looks, how they act, how they talk, despite how intelligent the person might be or how good the person might be. but I have no choice._

he grimaced as he slammed the laptop shut and curled himself on Rachel's bed, trying to be careful of the bump on his head and his still aching limbs.

_perhaps I should just stop trying? maybe give up my love of playing detective...go back to school, even if it is extremely annoying, try to start over..have a new life..I'll make this my last case_

#

it was two weeks after he first went into that chat room, and he would go over the case nightly with L. they had the case wrapped up, the only thing left was to just capture the criminal.

Conan sighed as he wiped his brow

_wow, who would've thought that the criminal lived in this area? I'm glad that I double bolt the doors and locked the windows, especially since the killer seems to enjoy women dn children the best. the age old "I like to kill people I can overpower easily" thing, predictable once you've figured it out._

he went down to the kitchen to fix himself something to eat and paused when he heard the doorbell ring.

he opened the door a little bit and saw it was the old man again.

"hey I remember you! your the guy who gave me that letter!" he said in mock excitement

the man chuckled and nodded his head

"that's right lad, now tell me. is Mr. Moore in today? or perhaps your older sister?"

Conan paused as his mind went blank

_oh no. I don't have a excuse prepared. what should I do?!_

"um, th-they went out. I think to get the groceries."

the man frowned, "and they left a boy your age alone? with this killer on the loose no less?"

_shit_

"well its right around the corner so I don't think they should be gone too long"

the man's eyebrow arched up a little and he gave Conan a odd look.

"well if that's so, may I come in and wait for them to return?"

_SHIT!_

Conan looked around nervously, "well um...I-I guess so"

the man smiled and walked in after Conan opened and closed the door behind him.

_whatamIgonnadowhatamIgonnadowhatamIgonnado?!?!?!?!_

conan brought over two tea cups filled with tea and placed them down on the living room coffee table. the man sitting in front of it on the scratched up and falling apart couch. he looked quite surreal as he was was sort of refined, where as the rest of the room looked like a storage room.

"h-here." he handed the dapper old man his tea cup and sat on a stoll on the opposite of the table.

"why this is delicious thank you" the man said after taking a sip.

Conan nodded as he sipped his own tea, kicking his dangling legs on the bottom of the stool.

"now, why don't you tell me where Mr. Moore really is?"

#

**DA-sorry for the wait. between two jobs, getting sick, and having to use the library computer because my home compy is busted makes it hard to write fics. but please reveiew**


End file.
